


Stand by Me

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry both end up going to prom alone and Louis offers Harry a slow dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> Is cute it takes under 20 minutes to read it's sweet enjoy 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Harry dreamt about prom, tacky shiny dresses, big red lipstick and too much hairspray lingering in the air, filling his lungs. That's all he wanted a nice date. Just a nice boy to stand beside in pictures, but good things weren't meant for boys like him, nothing was meant for boys like him, no one was meant for boys like him.

He picked out his tuxedo before anyone else, he polished his shoes and made sure his skin was clear prodding and poking at anything that didn't belong. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted that fairytale, the night everyone talked about, the dance, the kissing, the after prom but he wasn't getting any of that. He wasn't popular, he was going to drive himself there tonight. 

He didn't have enough friends, or any friends for that matter. He just never got around to socializing much and him being out and about with pink painted nails probably didn't help his situation.

He could've just invited his cousin and pretend it was his old best friend or some shit like that, just so he wouldn't be embarrassed for going alone. Just so he would have someone to dance with but popularity and the absence of petty, trivial relationships never bothered him before.

Prom Night

Harry sat at the table with the nerds. The only group that even bothered to look at him with even a shred of respect but even then it's not like he could keep up with them in conversation about the calculus they were taking next year. He just didn't belong there and he stuck out like a sore thumb.

The girl next to him smiled briefly nervously pulling at her dress, fluffing it out and looking around to see if anyone else saw her little nervous episode. Harry leaned over with a smile.

“You look wonderful.”

She smiled, blushing slightly as her eyes wandered to someone behind Harry. Harry carefully spun not drawing any attention to his already ghost like self to see who she was nervous over. The American transfer student who so happened to be an all around good looking, smart guy.

Harry turned back and wiggled his eyebrows slightly, amused at her sudden shyness. Her brown hair covering over the sequence of her red dress. 

Harry let his fingers move her hair behind her shoulder her neck becoming more visible and the sequence of the dress becoming more vibrant and sparkly in the revolving lights.

“Go get him. He would be lucky to have a girl like you.”

She timidly brought her hand to her mouth in thought almost looking like she was going to stand but then slumped back down into her chair with a frown.

“He's just too handsome and funny and he's also really smart so his looks are just a bonus but look at him luscious dark hair dark blue eyes he's perfect, a picture perfect boy and I'm me.”

If Harry couldn't have his dream night and fantasy experience then hell he would do anything right now to make sure she got this dance with the boy she liked.

“I'll fix this much unfortunate gap between you too hold on.”

Harry got up the terrified look on her face screaming rejection and fear as Harry approached him. 

Harry tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around smiling, a bit confused considering he probably didn't know Harry even existed.

“Trevor right?”

Trevor nodded and stuck out his hand, Harry shaking it proudly as if his life depended on it.

“You're Harry right, we had bio together you're like insanely smart.”

Harry blushed a little not noticing the lingering pair of eyes from the other side of the room burning with anger as he blushed further.

“Yes. Yes, that would be me. I have a question for you?”

Harry hesitated slightly and Trevor gave him his full attention. Harry spun and pointed to Lily who was sitting there blushing madly at them her blue eyes sparkling even from afar.

“Lily over there thinks you're handsome and smart and oh so charming but she's a little shy it would make my night to see her happy, could you maybe dance with her. It would make her night magical I promise you.”

He smiled softly and if Harry was imagining thing or if he wasn't on an altruistic high right now he could've sworn he saw him blush.

“Y-ya dude thanks for grabbing my attention, I'll go over and talk to here definitely.”

Harry watched him approach her and lean over, both blushing a little madly as he asked her to dance, sweeping her off her feet and escorting her to the dance floor.

Harry floated back to the now empty table not noticing the furious eyes moving his way, watching him lean back with a breezy smile watching the couples dance and laugh on the dance floor.

Harry felt a presence sitting down beside him. He looked quickly at a mess of brown hair and then looked back at the floor thinking the person was just sitting and relaxing, probably ignoring his existence as well.

The person cleared their throat but Harry didn't get the hint. The person poked his arm lightly trying to desperately get his attention, probably asking him to move.

“What?”

Harry turned to meet the blue sparkling eyes of the oh so famous and oh so popular Louis Tomlinson, the boy everyone wanted; every girl hung off of and every boy wanted to be.

“Hi.”

He was striking up a conversation with Harry? Of all people him? He looked around seeing all his friends sitting at the table, his table, the popular table. Why on earth was he here?

“Hello.”

“Harry right?”

If Harry died and was in heaven it would've made more sense that not only did Trevor the American God and Louis the most popular guy in school not only acknowledged his presence but knew his name.

“Yes, Louis is it?”

Louis nodded with a little flick of his wrist over his thigh, squeezing it by the knee, probably a nervous habit he never wanted people to see.

“Yes. Uh I came over her to ask you. I came to ask how. I just wanted to know.”

He trailed off mumbling many phrases with the same meaning but always stopping. Harry leaned forward to try and even understand his mumbles but Louis’ eyes only widened and his words only came out more messy.

Did Harry of all people make him nervous? Tongue tied even. He was awestruck he needed someone to punch him to see if he was dreaming or not.

“Are you alrig-”

“I just wanted to know how you knew Trevor?”

He spit it out so quickly Harry was taken aback needing to catch his breath from his fright.

“I don't, my friend Lily wanted to dance with him but she was too shy to ask so I volunteered.”

Louis nodded contemplating something as if he was hesitating.

“That's sweet, so you're not together or anything?”

Harry looked at him like he was crazy, confused as to number one why he cared and number two why it was so hard for him to ask.

“No,no we're not a thing.”

“So do random guys make you blush a lot or just hot Americans?”

If Harry was lost dazed and confused before he was blank now. Who asks that?

“You watched that? He just said I was smart I blush a lot, I blush easily.”

Louis smiled soft at Harry's rambling. Harry blushing at his own expense, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks made him now his head in shame.

“I can see you're the blushing type.”

Harry looked him in the eyes as the beat of the music increased as the song blasting through the speakers became ulouder and faster just like the beating of his very heart.

“This may sound strange but I've been admiring you from afar for quite some time now.”

Louis trailed off almost at a loss for words as if the words left his mouth and entered Harry's giving him something of meaning to say.

“Me? The king of the nobodies? You know you're Louis Tomlinson right? All the ladies want you all the guys want to be you.”

Louis drummer his fingers on the table a little nervous Harry wanting nothing more than to press his lips against Louis’ shaky ones but he kept his fantasy to himself as he watched Louis stare and nod in the distance.

Maybe it was all a joke. Maybe he was looking at his friends for the okay to start publicly humiliating him. Harry's stomach flipped with embarrassment as Louis locked eyes with him.

“I've requested a slow song that's about to play in about thirty seconds so I don't mean to cut our conversation short but.”

He looked around and then leaned in so only Harry could hear his hand being held in the small space between them for Harry to put his own hand in.

“May I have this dance?”

Louis’ nerves and Harry's fear seemed to drip away in beads of fantasy down their spines sending a light shiver through their bodies as their skin pushed up against the others.

Louis smiled as a very slow beat started playing as they made their way to the dance floor, some eyes on them some eyes too far deep in the eyes of another to return to this very reality.

“I'm a bit rusty, don't mind my clumsiness.”

Louis smiled at that suddenly taking Harry's hands in his, much more fiercely.

“Follow my lead then.”

If Harry was dreaming and his alarm was about to wake him up and ruin his fantasy then so be it but for that moment everything felt so real, so extra emotional. Every single touch and smile an exaggeration of what once was. His head was spinning with delight and wonder as he stepped in time with Louis.

“Is this okay?”

Harry nodded at his question, this was more than okay. This, this was his dream. This was everything he ever wanted and more. Louis got closer to him turning their body heat against each other like lovers would.

Harry stepped forward a beat too soon and stepped lightly on Louis foot. A wave of embarrassment washing over him as he stared.

“Did I just step on your foot? I'm so sorry.”

Louis smile softly and simply leaned his head down on Harry, feeling the warmth of his cheek being cooled down by the fresh suit.

“I don't mind just don't let me go.”

Harry smiled at him reassuring that it was okay as the song drifted through their bodies. Their hands both soft and warm with fear of rejection and also the small sprout of love they held for each other.

Harry always had a crush on him, everyone did he was soft and rough all at once. He was smart and loyal and always had a smile on his face. Not a fake smile a full blown, eye crinkling smile and Harry adored that. He adored happiness and drank it up like fine wine.

Louis was in bliss. Who wouldn't want a beautifully brilliant boy like Harry. He never understood why no one saw his beauty. Maybe it was for louis’ eyes only, maybe just wanted to feel special but swaying to Harry's heartbeat made him feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

Harry looked around. The golden decorations the dim lighting the faces around them blurred and unimportant in comparison to the vivid strings of light brown hair sprinkled on his chest.

Dancing with him was like dancing alone in your bedroom. It felt like no one could touch you or judge you but it was familiar and comforting, it felt like home.

The song ended and they pulled apart rather slowly like untangling wires on the train or walking in circles around a park. A stress and a stress less event where both wanted more but we're glad with what they were given.

“Harry.”

Harry let his head fall slightly to the side staring at Louis with question and admiration.

“Yes?”

Louis let his fingers lace between Harry’s, smiling softly at the warmth between them.

“Let's go outside for a second, let's talk.”

Harry nodded and let Louis lead him out of the stuffy loud room and to the open portion of the venue, the stars lined the sky heavily you could alms of see the curve of the earth a night so clear it reflected off of Louis’ eyes.

They sat on a marble bench facing the empty yard and the night sky, backs to the reality behind them only focusing on the dreamy illusions in front of them. 

Every Disney movie and romance novel flashed through Harry's mind and clashes with the image of the night sky reflected by Louis’ bright eyes making its own tale of love and magic between them, their own little fairytale.

“It's beautiful out.”

Harry was looking out at the night sky and Louis took the chance to admire him. The way his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks and the way his lips moved with his words or his smiles. Love at first sight was long forgotten this was something else, something bigger. Something that grew inside of them a long time ago and seemed to be spilling out tonight under the night sky.

“You look really nice in this light.”

Louis said it with much more ease than when he asked him to dance and Harry blushed much more heavily.

“Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.”

Harry was awkward, he whether knew exactly what to say or how to say it but the blush on Louis’ skin and the way he leaned back seemed to do the trick for him.

“I don't mean to be blunt or to make you uncomfortable but do you have a boyfriend?”

Harry thought about lying for a second, say he just broke up with someone or he was talking to someone. He didn't want to seem like a loser but he didn't want to start off with a lie.

“No, I never had one. What about you?”

Louis thought about it for a second probably contemplating the same things as Harry.

“No. You see as far as the school knows I'm the straight kid who gets a little jealous and a little weird when people bring up Harry Styles.”

If Harry died and went to heaven in that moment he wouldn't have been surprised. Not just anyone but Louis, the dream boy loved by all loved no one but him.

“So you've never kissed a boy?”

Louis blushed lightly and pushed his hair back a little his hands visibly shaky. 

“N-no. Only girls.”

Harry's confidence grew ten times in that moment suddenly he wasn't the weak link anymore he had done something Louis hadn't and really wanted to. 

“How did you feel about those?”

Louis laughed lightly, his eyes closing halfway as he laughed.

“It was like kissing a pillow, it felt fake and overdone and I'm shocked people actually wanted to kiss me more.”

He looked down for a moment both of them silent and Louis twiddled his thumbs in his lap before raising his head again in question.

“Have you? Have you, you know kissed a boy?”

Harry nodded slowly remember his first kiss two years ago under the park slide with a boy he met at camp when he was six, who visited him in the summer every year and one year came back with the only desire to make out with him whenever and wherever he wanted.

“He was very intense, he was more into me than I was him. He really just wanted to make out in public and it was fun for a while but it just got annoying after a while. He wasn't very loving.”

Louis nodded and scanned Harry's face softly. Harry moved a little closer to Louis letting his new found confidence move his body the few inches between them so their thighs were touching and their knees were hitting.

“Do you want to try?”

“I mean of course I do. I'm sure I'll get a boyfriend eventually and I'll get to do everything-”

“Louis.”

Louis stopped speaking and looked at Harry with wide eyes that help dreams and wishes and all the stars behind them. His lips were parted in question and Harry could hear him breathing in and out.

“We could, you know.”

Louis looked at him almost confused as Harry leaned forward a little so their skin could be felt radiating off the others.

“Louis I'm asking you for your permission to kiss you.”

There was silence a simple moment of silence that felt like a lifetime before Louis’ hands were wrapping around Harry's neck and moving his body to straddle Harry's, pushing his body up against the marble backing of the bench.

Their foreheads touched lightly both breathing heavily and filled with something more than love and lust in the moment.

“Please.”

Harry smiled and lifted his chin up to meet his lips with Louis’ own dragging his bottom lip out slightly letting their bodies move as one.

Harry pushed deeper and with a shiver Louis let him in, he let their tongue intertwine, neither of them caring if they were caught that moment too pure for interruption or words as Louis pushed his body further into Harry's. 

They fit perfectly together like in movies when they say they fit like puzzle pieces. They fit like furniture in a new empty home. They just fit.

A house is four empty walls filled with furniture but a home is different. Home is two careful arms that you fill in yourself, with your whole heart and with everything you know wrapped up in one person, that's your home and when you find it you'll know.

That's why when Harry found Louis the stars shined a little brighter and the breeze was a little warmer and by the time they left the marble bench and the sun rose and set a million more times after them seeing different couples and different stories their story was engraved among the stars replayed every night in Louis’ eyes when he looked into Harry's.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FORGET TO COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS I LOOK FORWARD TO READING THEM 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
